A River Runs Through It DiNozzo Style
by You-won't-see-an-iguana-here
Summary: A murdered marine's upbringing is like that of a character from a movie-based on a true story called, A River Runs Through It. With nothing making sense,no leads will the team solve the case? M for language and to be safe... sorry bad at summaries...
1. Chapter 1: And Enter Gibbs

"Come on Abbs, you can win this!" Tony cheered. "Oh Ducky, you got her cornered."

Abby and Ducky were sitting on opposite sides of the conference room table, with the board in-between them, trying to strategize, and predict the move of their opponent. Everyone had their phones off of their person, so if someone were to call, they wouldn't get it. No distractions. Currently though, they both fixated a death glare onto Tony, that said, 'shut up Tony'.

"Tony, what is the point of cheering for both when only one can win?" Ziva whispered.

"We're all on the same side here, Ziva. It's only fair."

"Well, I' bet you $10 Ducky will win."

"Fine, $10 on Abbs winning." Tony said.

"Come on Abbs, if you win, I'll buy you a gallon of Caf Pow." Tony said, massaging her shoulders as if she was about to go into the ring, and face Muhammad Ali.

"Tony that will cost you some of your winnings." Ziva said.

"Damn. I'll do something for you, anything... I want the $10. Win." Tony said without thinking.

"Okay!" Abby exclaimed. Knowing exactly what move to do, if ducky did the move she expected him to do. She had ideas for what Tony had to do later as well.

"Come on Duck, you can do this." Ziva encouraged as Ducky made his move. The one Abby wanted him to make.

"Ziva, Tony, shush, I cannot concentrate with you two talking like that." Ducky scolded

"Tony, Ziva, talk all you like!" Abby teased.

"Now that, my dear Abigail, that would be cheating." Ducky said with a smile. "Okay, your move."

"Ducky, Ducky, Ducky; that move will be your downfall" Abby exclaimed, making her move; just as Gibbs barged in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs demanded


	2. Chapter 2: We've Got A Dead Marine

**"Ducky, Ducky, Ducky; that move will be your downfall" Abby exclaimed as Gibbs barged in.**

**"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs demanded**

* * *

"Chess, Jethro. What does it look like we're playing Snooker?"

"Well, it looks like you just got beat by Abby" Gibbs stated, observing a grinning Abby.

"Snooker?" Ziva questioned

"Ah yes," Ducky said, "Snooker is a billiards game, or cue sport, that- like most forms of billiards- is of British origin. Snooker is a slightly more modern version of 16th century billiards and is played using 22 balls: one cue ball, 15 red balls, and 6 different colored balls with different point valuations. A regulation snooker table measures 6 feet (1.86 meters) by 12 feet (3.66 meters) and has four corner and two side pockets. Points are scored by striking the cue ball with the result being a successful pocketing of the other balls into one of the six pockets according to game rules. The game is played in matches, which are comprised of a predetermined number of frames. The object is to score the most points per frame to win the majority of frames in the match."

"That just opened a new can of sardines."

"Worms, Ziva. Worms." Tony corrected.

"Same difference."

"No, Sardines are little tiny fish that you eat. They're salty and have more protein than worms do."  
"Actually, Anthony, a worm has about seven grams of protein, and a sardine has eight. Only one gram difference." Ducky informed.

"Well they're still smellier…" Tony complained.

Abby and Ducky started cleaning off the chessboard, seeing as Abby had won, and their game finished. Gibbs' cell rang and he answered it. Meanwhile Tony was attempting to explain to Ziva, how disgusting sardines were.

"Grab your gear, we're going to a bar." Gibbs said, walking out of the room. "See you there, Ducky. Abby will give you the directions."

"Why, you buying us all drink Boss? Not that you need to or anything." Tony said, following Gibbs.

"Tony, it's 1000. Isn't that a bit early? Even for you?" McGee asked, giving a nod of thanks to Ziva, who was holding the door. Then following everyone else towards the desk, where Gibbs was already behind his.

"No, no one's getting drinks, we have a dead marine. And grab your goddamn phones, will you?" Gibbs said exasperatedly, walking towards the elevator. And as always, Tony, then Ziva and McGee followed. They all grabbed their phones, and turning them from silence to vibrate. McGee's phone rang.

"Hello? Hello?" McGee said twice when no one responded.

"Hey! McGlee, it's never to early for drinks." Tony said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, waving it front of McGee's face, indicating that it was he, who had just called.

"Ow!" Tony exclaimed as Gibbs gave him a head-slap. Ziva laughed, McGee rolled his eyes, putting his phone back on his belt.

"You know Boss, can we just call the head-slap the Gibbs-slap?" Tony asked, as he rubbed his hand over the back of his sore head.

"No." Gibbs said stepping out of the elevator and into the car garage."Damn," Tony muttered.

"Plus, we aren't even going to a bar, DiNozzo, we're going to an alleyway, right next to the bar; essentially."

"But Boss, you said we were." Tony wined.

"I lied." Gibbs said, and walked ahead, as Tony sulked

Gibbs and Tony hopped into the front seats as McGee and Ziva climbed into the backseat. McGee had just barely closed the door, as Gibbs floored the car out of the parking space, and into the sunny day of D.C. They all had their seatbelts on, especially with Gibbs driving, and they arrived at the alley, near a bar, slightly out of the way of the busy area. It would have taken them an hour, but with Gibbs driving it only took them fifty minutes; had Ziva been driving it would have been forty minutes. When they arrived at the scene of the crime, it was surrounded by yellow 'Caution' tape.

The walked into the dank alleyway, and saw the marine's body towards the side, recklessly leaning on the side of a building. Were it not for the blood on him, he could have been mistaken for a drunk, passed out. As they walked by a cop, the cop signaled to Gibbs that this was the man who found the marine, the owner of the nearby bar.

"McGee, get a statement from him," Gibbs said nodding towards the bar owner.

"Got it Boss," McGee said, walking in his direction.

As they arrived at the marine, Gibbs pulled on some rubber gloves and peeled the jacket away from his neck, and saw the dog tags.

"DiNozzo, get Abbs to tell us all the info on Petty Officer Robert Paulsen."

"On it," DiNozzo said pulling out his phone and pressing three on the keypad.

"Gibbs?" Abby questioned over the phone.

"No, Tony. Gibbs wants all you have on Petty Officer Robert Paulsen."

"Okay… here's what we have: he grew up in Missoula, Montana. His father was, wait is, his father _is_ a Presbyterian minister. He was originally a writer for the Great Falls Tribune and a member of the University of Chicago's press relations' bureau. Robert graduated from Missoula High School and attended the University of Montana for the first year. However he later transferred to Dartmouth College and graduated with a major in English. He has one older brother, an English teacher at Chicago University. Says here, he and his brother were taught to fly fish an early age by their father. So when he was on leave, he often told people he'd be fly fishing with his father or brother. He went AWOL three days ago, and has some debts that are unpaid. I'll check in with his Lieutenant, and call you or Gibbs back- on second thought I'll call Gibbs back. Bye." Abby hung up.

"Huh, that's odd…"Tony trailed off

"What's odd?" Gibbs asked, as he noticed Ducky arriving, and gestured for Tony to walk with him as he met Ducky and Palmer.

"Well you see boss, in 1992, there was this movie made-"

"Tony, I don't want to hear about how the guys name reminds you of some other character." Gibbs interrupted.

"Well, see Boss, it's more than just the character."

"How much more?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Well so far, except for the fact that this guy's a marine, all of it." Tony finished.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks. "Explain,"

"Abby said that our Petty Officer grew up in Missoula, Montana. His father is, his father is a Presbyterian minister. He was originally a writer for the Great Falls Tribune and a member of the University of Chicago's press relations' bureau. Robert graduated from Missoula High School and attended the University of Montana for the first year. However he later transferred to Dartmouth College and graduated there with a major in English. He has one older brother, an English teacher at Chicago University. Says here, he and his brother were taught to fly fish an early age by their father. So when he was on leave, he often told people he'd be fly fishing with his father or brother. He went AWOL three days ago, and has some debts that are unpaid. In 1992, a movie was made called _A River Runs Through It_, starring Craig Sheffer as Norman, and Brad Pitt as Paul. The movie was made based on a true story, on a family, the Macleans. The main character was Norman, who later grew up to be an English teacher at Chicago University. He had a younger brother, Paul who was basically the same as Robert except that he was a member of the Dartmouth football team and several social fraternities, including the Beta Theta Pi and the Sphinx Club. Their father was a Presbyterian minister, and he was a fl-"

"Fly fisherman." Gibbs finished.

"Yes. Best in the family." Tony trailed off. Gibbs walked over to Ducky,

"This is too similar," Tony said to himself.

* * *

Snooker definition: http:// www. wisegeek. com/ what-is-snooker. htm

Paul Maclean: http://www. findagrave. com / cgi-bin / ? page=gr&GRid=28112738

A River Runs Through it: http://www. imdb. com/title/tt0105265/synopsis


End file.
